In the Eternity
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Kesalahannya dulu adalah mengikuti keinginan perempuannya untuk tetap menjadi setengah abadi... dan dia kehilangan, dikalahkan oleh kematian. Kali ini dia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Perempuannya sekarang akan terus bersama dengannya, selamanya. MiPero. Angst. AU.


**Rate** : T

**Summary** : Kesalahannya dulu adalah mengikuti keinginan perempuannya untuk tetap menjadi setengah abadi... dan dia kehilangan, dikalahkan oleh kematian. Kali ini dia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Perempuannya sekarang akan terus bersama dengannya, selamanya. MiPero. Angst.

**Disclaimer** : Onepiece © Eichiro Oda. _Plot is mine, don't take out without credit._

**A/N**: Fic terhutang yang sudah lama tertunda, saia bikin tadi malam dan saia selesaikan pagi ini. Happy reading ^^

.

.

**In the Eternity**

.

Ruangan itu benar-benar sepi: kecuali suara jarum jam yang berdetak jelas dan suara angin yang berhembus dingin menusuk di luar, tidak ada lagi suara apapun, termasuk suara napas, dan suara detak jantung, seperti ruangan yang mati...

Padahal ruangan itu tidak kosong, seorang laki-laki tengah duduk di kursi bersandaran tinggi yang bagus dan terlihat klasik, memunggungi perapian yang hanya bisa menerangi kurang dari separuh ruangan itu, menambah nada suram yang sudah tercipta dari kesunyiannya. Wajah laki-laki itu otomatis hampir tidak terlihat dalam bayangan yang tercipta dari sandaran kursinya, tapi dia jelas tidak punya kesulitan untuk melihat dalam kegelapan, termasuk melihat gelas _wine_ yang ada di meja sebelah kursinya. Dia menuang _wine_ ke dalam gelas dengan lancar, lalu menggoyang gelasnya perlahan. Laki-laki itu menghirup _wine_nya.

Dari kejauhan, terdengar suara dentang lonceng yang terbawa angin. Suara itu sayup sekali, bahkan mungkin sebenarnya sedikit mustahil terdengar oleh manusia normal, tapi laki-laki itu mendengarnya. Itu adalah lonceng gereja di desa yang jauh dari tempat itu, pertanda tengah malam. Lonceng yang sudah diset untuk berbunyi setiap tengah malam, entah untuk alasan apa. Sebagai penanda waktu mungkin... meski tidak mungkin ada orang yang masih terjaga pada jam sekian. Musim gugur yang tengah beralih ke musim dingin membuat sebagian besar orang pergi ke kamarnya dan meringkuk di bawah selimut yang nyaman, mereka akan terlelap tidak lama kemudian, bahkan untuk seorang penderita insomniapun.

Laki-laki itu menghirup _wine_-nya lagi, memperhatikan warna merah tua dan kilauan gelas yang terefleksi dari perapian. Merah itu terlihat seperti darah yang mulai mengental... alasan mengapa dia menyukai anggur jenis yang merah dan bukannya putih. Meski rasanya jelas kalah jauh dengan darah yang asli, kadang dia memuaskan rasa hausnya yang tidak tertahan dengan minuman itu. Terutama kalau dia sedang sulit mendapatkan mangsa.

Apa ini?

Darah? Mangsa? Apa dirinya vampir?

Laki-laki itu menjilat bibirnya sedikit dan tersenyum, masih ada sisa kelezatan yang bertahan di bibirnya. Kelezatan itu, darah gadis muda yang dia temui beberapa waktu lalu. Gadis muda yang aneh... Mungkin, semenjak dia menjadi vampir (dan itu sudah lama sekali) baru pertama kali itu dia bertemu seseorang yang memandangnya lurus, lalu tersenyum menghadapi kematiannya.

Dan namanya... biasanya dia tidak pernah bertanya pada mangsanya, karena itu memang tidak perlu. Seorang gadis yang cantik, penuh gairah dan kemudaan, akan berubah menjadi mayat yang berkerut dan tidak cantik lagi saat dia menyelesaikan urusannya. Tapi gadis ini membangkitkan rasa penasarannya. Namanya...

Laki-laki itu menghirup _wine_-nya, merasakan cairan merah dalam gelasnya mengalir melewati lidah dan kerongkongannya, merasakan perbandingan yang tidak akan pernah sama saat dia menghisap darah seseorang, terutama gadis itu.

Perona.

.

.

Satu senandung sedih dan seram keluar dari bibir mungil gadis itu, dia berjalan dengan setengah melayang, karena dia tidak begitu memperhatikan sekitarnya... berjalan sendirian, di sebuah gang yang cukup sepi dan dingin oleh tiupan angin musim gugur. Seorang gadis muda.

Gadis itu sudah mendengar cerita orang-orang yang beredar di sekitar kota itu. Tentang kematian ganjil yang terjadi beberapa waktu ini, semuanya... berkisar pada gadis muda yang seumuran dengannya. Mungkin lebih tua... tapi semuanya adalah perempuan yang belum menikah. Terjadi pada malam hari yang dingin dan gelap, pada seseorang yang berjalan sendirian (karena tidak pernah ada laporan penyerangan sebelum mayat ditemukan). Lalu apa yang dia lakukan di sana? Mengundang bahaya untuk datang? Memanggil kematian?

Dia sendiri tidak tahu. Dia tidak takut dengan hal-hal seperti itu... dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk takut.

"Dan Kumashi... kita sudah bersama sekian lama, tetap akan begitu sampai akhir." gumamnya pada boneka beruang ganjil yang ada dalam pelukannya, di sela-sela senandungnya. Dia memandang jalanan yang hampir kosong, dan lampu-lampu minyak yang sudah dimatikan. Di musim gugur orang-orang memang cenderung untuk berada di dalam ruangan dan pergi tidur lebih cepat.

Dirinya?

Tentu saja dia tidak bisa. Tidak ada rumah tempat dia bisa pulang dan tidak ada ranjang yang nyaman yang menunggunya setiap malam. Dia hanya pergi dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain secara tidak pasti... melakukan satu dua hal yang membosankan, dan hidup terus berjalan tanpa menunggu dan menanyakan apakah dia siap untuk menghadapi hari atau tidak. Kehidupannya memang berubah. Keadaannya tidak lagi sama sejak orang yang mengurusnya meninggal begitu saja.

Dibunuh?

Mungkin saja, seseorang yang sangat sehat dan bersemangat tiba-tiba saja meninggal tanpa sebab apapun memang akan sangat dicurigai. Dan kemudian ada pemeriksaan ini dan itu yang rumit oleh orang-orang berwajah dingin dan terlihat kejam tanpa belas kasihan. Kalau itu semua terjadi hanya karena uang... betapa orang bisa menjadi monster yang mengerikan.

Orang-orang tentu mau saja mengurusnya. Pamannya yang sangat mesum sudah menawarkan hal itu padanya, tapi dia tidak yakin kalau itu murni karena kasihan. Dia tidak pernah bisa mempercayai seseorang yang selalu tertangkap tengah mengintip atau melakukan pelecehan pada pelayan perempuan. Tidak, dia tidak bisa tinggal. Kemudian dokter keluarga mereka yang sepertinya selalu memperhatikan dirinya... dia yakin dokter itu tidak akan keberatan kalau dia mengatakan keinginannya untuk tinggal. Tapi bagaimana dia bisa tinggal setelah tahu apa yang dokter itu lakukan di balik wajah baiknya? Memotong-motong tubuh perempuan yang sudah meninggal dan berusaha menghidupkannya lagi dengan segala cara jelas bukan hal yang sehat bahkan kalau itu adalah eksperimen yang ditujukan untuk perkembangan ilmu kedokteran. Kemudian ada seorang kakek tua yang selalu datang beberapa waktu sekali ke rumah. Kakek itu selalu bertanya pada perempuan manapun yang dia temui untuk memperlihatkan pakaian dalam mereka. Hanya pertanyaan, tapi tetap saja tidak normal baginya...

Pembicaraan tentang warisan dan hak tinggal di antara orang-orang itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman... dan dia pergi. Tidak yakin apakah dia masih mempunyai keinginan untuk melakukan apapun. Dia membawa semua hal yang dia punya dan tidak meninggalkan apapun untuk siapapun yang dia tinggalkan di belakang.

Gadis itu meniupkan uap hangat ke telapak tangannya dan menggosokkan tangannya. Udara benar-benar menjadi sangat dingin... apa sebaiknya dia mencari tempat untuk tinggal malam itu? Mungkin sebuah penginapan atau bar? Penginapan untuk amannya, dan bar, karena dia bisa mengetahui kabar terbaru yang beredar di kota. Apakah ada kematian lagi? Apakah tempat terjadinya pembunuhan itu dekat dengan tempat yang baru saja dia lalui?

"Hanya sendirian saja?"

Deg! Gadis itu terkejut mendengar suara laki-laki yang begitu dekat dengannya. Dia tidak mendengar suara langkah, suara benda-benda, suara apapun yang bisa menandakan kehadiran laki-laki itu. Atau dia terlalu hanyut dalam lamunannya?

Dia memandang laki-laki itu, menilai yang dia lihat: sangat tampan, sangat tinggi, terlihat berkharisma, dan... menggiurkan.

Gadis itu sedikit terkejut dengan kata sifat terakhir yang dia gunakan untuk mendeskripsikan laki-laki yang baru saja dia lihat. Dia sudah cukup lama tinggal dengan orang tua asuh dan pamannya untuk tahu kalau laki-laki itu menjijikkan.

Dan dia sekalipun tidak berpikir kalau laki-laki di depannya ini menjijikkan... tidak akan pernah. Dia melihat ke dalam mata yang terlihat berwarna keemasan, hidung yang mancung, dan bibir yang terlihat merah. Sesuatu muncul dalam kepalanya, sesuatu yang ironis. Laki-laki seperti ini... mungkin sebaiknya dia mencoba melarikan diri. Tapi dia tetap bertahan ditempatnya, bahkan tersenyum, sesuatu yang sangat jarang dia lakukan.

"Apa kau vampir?" tanyanya, dengan nada setengah geli.

.

.

Laki-laki itu memandang gadis di depannya dengan heran. Gadis yang telah dilihatnya selama 5 menit penuh sebelumnya, sebelum dia memutuskan untuk menampakkan diri di depan gadis itu... Laki-laki itu tersenyum, menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar barusan. Dia memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya... lagipula tidak akan ada bedanya kalau dia mengatakan kebohongan. Gadis itu mungkin akan tetap mati ditangannya. _Mungkin..._

"Tebakan yang sayangnya benar." dia menjawab. Laki-laki itu memandang gadis di depannya, mengkonfirmasi ulang identifikasi singkat yang dia buat beberapa waktu lalu.

Gadis di depannya ini, mangsanya, berusia tidak lebih dari 17 tahun, hidup sendiri, sedikit kesepian, dan... cantik.

"Jadi kau akan menghisap darahku?" Lagi-lagi gadis di depannya itu bertanya, membuatnya terkejut. Di mana ada orang yang begitu santai menghadapi kematiannya? Kecuali orang itu gila mungkin. Dan gadis di depannya ini tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda gila, atau kalau sekiranya begitu, dia tidak menunjukkannya. Meski memang banyak gadis dengan wajah yang indah dan tubuh yang terlihat rapuh terbukti mampu melakukan hal-hal gila. Mungkin gadis ini termasuk salah satunya.

"Kalau kau mengijinkannya." Ah, kebohongan...

Meskipun gadis itu menolak, dia akan tetap menghisap darah gadis itu... sebuah kesempatan yang jarang sekali menemukan seseorang yang begitu... berbeda. Dan dia tidak akan melewatkannya.

Gadis itu menyentuh lehernya, membuat laki-laki itu memperhatikan untuk yang pertama kali. Leher yang akan segera disentuhnya dengan taringnya yang tajam... terlihat begitu rapuh dan menggiurkan. Laki-laki itu membentuk senyum-seringai secara tidak sadar, yang sepertinya disadari oleh gadis di depannya. Gadis itu memandangnya dengan matanya yang bulat. "Apa sakit?"

Lagi-lagi sebuah pertanyaan. Biasanya percakapan aneh seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. Korbannya akan mencoba lari dalam ketakutannya, memperlihatkan usaha sia-sia untuk lepas darinya. Terkadang perempuan-perempuan itu menjadi lebih konyol dari kelihatannya, sedikit hiburan untuknya sebagai bonus. Tapi gadis ini... dia gila. Atau karena dia putus asa?

"Tidak akan terasa." Laki-laki itu kembali menjawab dengan kebohongan. Hampir semua mangsanya akan menjerit karena sakit saat taringnya menancap di kulit leher yang rapuh, menghisap cairan kehidupan yang ada di dalam tubuh yang tidak berdaya. Sedikit riskan karena bisa mendatangkan orang-orang yang tidak dia inginkan memang, tapi dia bisa menyelesaikan urusannya secepat dia butuhkan. Tidak lebih dari 5 detik untuk menghilang dan meninggalkan tubuh yang sudah tidak mengandung kehidupan, jauh lebih cepat dari upaya apapun yang mungkin dilakukan siapapun pada mangsanya.

"Begitu?" Gadis itu memandangnya lagi dengan matanya yang bulat. Membuat perasaan aneh muncul di dalam pikirannya... sebuah perasaan bersalah? Haruskah dia mengakhiri kehidupan di depannya? Dia tidak sedang dalam kebutuhan yang krusial. Perburuan yang dilakukannya malam ini hanya karena dia ingin bersenang-senang... meniupkan teror bagi orang-orang di kota, dan melihat hasil perbuatannya. Oh, ya... dia memang kadang datang ke bar dan ikut mendengar, sebagai seorang manusia tentunya, atau lebih tepatnya sebagai makhluk yang terlihat seperti manusia. Gadis-gadis bar yang tidak menarik perhatiannya jelas tidak akan pernah mengabaikan kehadirannya begitu saja.

Gadis itu menghela napas sekali, dan memejamkan mata. Dia menghembuskan uap hangat di udara, lalu membuka matanya. "Lakukan yang kau mau."

Laki-laki itu mengerutkan dahinya, memandang gadis di depannya dengan aneh, lalu dia tersenyum lagi. "Kalau kau berkata begitu... aku tidak akan sungkan." Dia memegang bahu gadis itu, lalu menundukkan kepalanya untuk meraih leher. Dia menyentuh permukaan kulit yang halus, sedetik dengan bibirnya, merasakan kehangatan yang berbanding dengan dirinya yang seperti es. Ada gerakan kecil yang tertangkap olehnya, tapi laki-laki itu tidak memperhatikan, karena setelah itu dia membenamkan taringnya dan mulai menghisap.

.

.

Laki-laki dalam bayangan itu meletakkan gelas _wine_nya di meja, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Perapian yang meretihkan suara kayu yang termakan oleh api... kini sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Ruangan yang sudah gelap dan muram itu sekarang menjadi lebih gelap, karena penerangan dari perapian mulai padam.

"Bukan malam yang buruk." gumamnya sendiri saat dia berjalan melintasi ruangan.

_Aku mendapatkan kisah yang menarik...  
_Laki-laki itu mengambil kandelar lilin sebelum keluar. Sebagai vampir dia memang tidak membutuhkan lilin atau cahaya apapun untuk menemukan jalannya. Tapi dia sudah membiasakan diri untuk bersikap seperti manusia normal. Karena kadang-kadang dia memang membutuhkannya, terutama kalau dia memiliki seorang tamu.

Tamu?

Bukan tamu juga sebenarnya, karena dia sudah mengundang orang itu untuk tinggal. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya. Baiklah, pernah... tapi itu sudah sangat-sangat lama.

Sebuah kilasan kembali bermain di pikirannya, dan dia membayangkan seorang gadis muda yang dikelilingi laki-laki tua. Secara harfiah mereka memang mengelilinginya, dalam satu meja di mana mereka duduk berderetan. Seorang perempuan muda dengan wajah penuh jahitan, entah itu karena kecelakaan atau karena terjadi suatu 'operasi' tertentu yang gagal, dia tidak pernah tahu, dan tidak tertarik untuk mencari tahu, membacakan sebuah dokumen di tangannya dengan nada datar.

"_Dokumen ini adalah dokumen yang sah adanya, dibuat atas keinginan Tuan Moriah untuk keluarganya yang tersisa. Di bawah ini adalah pembagian dari..."_

"_Membosankan! Aku tidak peduli dengan bagian itu... bacakan saja langsung bagian warisannya, aku tidak peduli dengan sisanya!" Gadis muda itu mengangkat wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaksukaan pada laki-laki yang menginterupsi pembacaan dokumen tadi. Tapi kemudian dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan laki-laki itu, dan kembali memandang meja di depannya dengan kosong, kedua alisnya nyaris bertautan._

"_Tuan Moriah menginginkan kastilnya untuk diwariskan kepada nona Perona."_

"_Tidak mungkin!" Laki-laki itu kembali berseru._

"_Dan juga harta miliknya. Bagaimanapun adik Tuan Moriah, tuan Absalom, akan mendapat bagian yang sesuai, diberikan secara berkala setiap bulan kepada yang bersangkutan." Terdengar gerungan yang aneh dari laki-laki itu, tapi perempuan itu mengabaikannya._

"_Dokter keluarga Moriah akan mendapatkan 50 juta Beli sebagai ungkapan terimakasih atas jasanya selama ini, dan relasi jauh tuan Ryuuma juga akan mendapatkan 100 juta Beli karena bagaimanapun dia masih keluarga."_

"_Ini tidak adil!"_

"_Untuk nona Perona, karena masih berada di bawah umur, maka kepemilikan warisan dari tuan Moriah akan disalurkan melalui perwalian."_

_Sebuah kilat baru nan licik terlihat sekilas dari satu-satunya laki-laki yang bereaksi sejak pembacaan dokumen warisan. "Perwalian?" Laki-laki itu memandang Perona dengan senyuman lebar yang mencurigakan._

Bayangan itu berhenti.

Satu hal lain yang dia peroleh saat menghisap darah mangsanya: dia akan memperoleh potongan-potongan pemikiran dan masa lalu gadis itu (karena dia tidak pernah menghisap darah laki-laki). Dan masa lalu yang dia dapatkan dari gadis itu jelas bukan masa lalu yang menyenangkan.

Dia berhenti di satu pintu yang besar. Pintu yang tidak pernah dia lihat lagi selama beberapa waktu yang benar-benar lama. Ada seorang perempuan yang tinggal di ruangan di balik pintu itu. Tapi itu dulu... sebelum perempuan itu meninggalkan dia untuk selamanya dan menemui kematian yang dia inginkan.

Kematian? Bukannya abadi?

Perempuan itu memang bukan makhluk abadi seperti dirinya... tapi bukan juga manusia. Setengah abadi... Dia hidup cukup lama untuk waktu manusia, tapi pada akhirnya akan menua dan mati.

Mati. Sesuatu yang sangat dia benci.

Laki-laki itu membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci, dan membawa kandelarnya memasuki ruangan. Di sana... telah ada setengah lusin kandelar lain yang menerangi ruangan. Dan di ujung ruangan itu terdapat sebuah tempat tidur mewah ukuran _queen size_ dengan kelambu yang berjuntai mengelilingi tempat tidur. Seorang gadis muda tengah terbaring di atasnya.

Pemandangan yang sudah lama sekali tidak dilihatnya. Tidak setelah kematian pertama yang dihadapinya. Kematian yang dia benci.

Dia menyibakkan kelambu untuk melihat gadis itu lebih jelas, meneliti struktur wajahnya yang masih sangat menunjukkan kemudaan. Dan kemudaan itu ternoda oleh masa-masa yang tidak menyenangkan... Tangan dingin laki-laki itu menyentuh struktur wajah halus Perona.

Sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajah tampannya, senyuman yang lebar, karena dia tengah menertawakan tindakannya, pertimbangan sesaat yang muncul dalam pikirannya beberapa waktu lalu...

_Do or not to do_.

Dia memang tidak pernah membiarkan mangsanya hidup... dan mengatakan pada orang-orang apa yang dia alami, apa yang dia saksikan. Itu bisa berbahaya untuknya. Tapi... tentu saja selalu ada jalan lain. Sesuatu yang dia tidak pernah terpikir lagi dalam pikirannya untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Lalu mengapa terpikir olehnya saat ini? Apa dia begitu menginginkan gadis di depannya? Seseorang yang baru saja dikenalnya tidak lebih dari 10 menit yang lalu?

Kemudian sesuatu memukulnya... Dia juga melakukan alternatif itu pada seseorang yang dia kenal tidak lebih lama dari dia mengenal gadis di depannya. Sesuatu yang pantas...

Satu tindakan yang bodoh dan tidak pernah dia pikir akan dia lakukan beberapa saat sebelum dia memunculkan diri di depan gadis itu. Kesalahannya dulu adalah mengikuti keinginan perempuannya untuk tetap menjadi setengah abadi... dan dia kehilangan. Kali ini dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama. Perempuannya akan terus bersama dengannya, selamanya.

"Tidurlah... dan bangun kapanpun kau siap." katanya pelan. "Dan saat itu terjadi, kita akan memutuskan apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu... tapi kupastikan kematian tidak akan mengganggumu, kita."

.

.

.

_OOC, aku tahu. Pertama: Mihawk terlalu 'hangat ' dan pedulian sama makhluk lain yang aku pikir rasanya nggak mungkin._

_Kedua, Perona terlalu angst dan enggak persis dia yang selalu rewel minta dilayani layaknya seorang puteri. Tapi karena ini nuansanya dark dan kelam... keceriaannya Perona enggak cocok di sini. Mohon pengertiannya minna ^^_

_Arigatou buat yang sudah baca, review ditunggu..._

_Oh iya... fic ini didedikasikan untuk Tea Time, Saat menikmati teh... __Persatuan Fandom FanFiksi Indonesia - PFFI_


End file.
